warriorcatfanticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonclan
Introduction Hi and welcome to Moonclan. I'm Shadowstar, the leader and this is my deputy Blueshine. Here in Moonclan, we hunt in the undergrowth of the forest. We are a fairly peaceful clan but are feirce when protecting our clanmates. Moonclan is a clan of bravery and knowlage. We are the smartest clan in the forest. In the darkness of the night we trust the moon to give us light to see.We are Moonclan - the Clan of Knowledge and Speed, a Clan well suited to heavy undergrowth of the forest. Territory Thick, lush forest with lots of trees, along with some pine. Lots of bracken and brambles. A Small stream runs through the territory, called the The Sky Stream. There is also a large moss hill called Moss mountain, and a tree with a creaking branch called The Creaking Ceder. Moonclan borders Seaclan and Grassclan. There is a medium sized Thunderpath that separates us from Mountainclan. We have an abandoned Thunderpath, leading from the active one, as our border with Seaclan; we own the majority that strip of asphalt. An old twoleg nest sits near the back of our territory, a little ways past our camp and close to the Seaclan border. Grassclan borders us on the opposite side, with the edge of their large, grassy field as the line. Camp A small hollow surrounded by trees and bushes, with smaller hollows covered by ferns for dens. Nests are surrounded by fresh moss with dead pine nettles in the center. Prey *Mice *Squirrels *Voles *Small birds *Ocassionally rabbits Clan cats Okay so joining Moonclan is a little diffrent sense alot of people like Moonclan... heres how it works, Please if you would like to own a cat in Moonclan pick one on these. If you want to own it put your name beside it. A user may only have a cat in 2 clans and 1 cat per clan. If it already has a name beside it please dont take it. One cat can only have one owner. Clan leader: Shadowstar - beautiful dark gray she-cat w/ light gray stripes and dark blue eyes. Owned Deputy: Blueshine - beautiful silver she-cat w/ dark gray stripes and light blue eyes. Owned Medicine cat: Jadewing - pure white tom w/ bright yellow eyes *Cherrypaw - very dark ginger she-cat w/ white stockings, tail-tip and yellow eyes Warriors: *Flamepath - cream tabby tom w/ light brown stripes and brown eyes. Owned by:Blueshine *Brackenblaze - dark brown tabby tom w/ darker brown stripes and amber eyes. Owned by:Shadowstar *Doveheart - brown tabby/tortoiseshell mix she-cat w/ light amber eyes *Pebblestorm - light gray tabby tom w/ dark black stripes and pale green eyes *Dawnflight - tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ a half tan, half black face and amber eyes *Silverblaze - gray she-cat w/ dark green eyes *Shiningwind - reddish-brown tom w/ yellow eyes *Mothlight - medium gray tabby she-cat w/ yellow-green eyes *Lionwhisker - golden tabby tom w/ light gray eyes *Sunfur - bright orange tom w/ light blue eyes *Springrain - pale orange tabby she-cat w/ green eyes *Skytail - speckled black tom w/ cream underbelly, tail tip, paws and pale amber eyes *Littleglow - very small white she-cat w/ blue eyes and unusual black spots. Ivypool *Breezeclaw - black tom w/ one white paw, a white snipet on the nose and yellow eyes *Lightfoot - dark brown she-cat w/ a twisted paw *Nightleg - black she-cat w/ dark green eyes *Mistfur - small dusky brown tabby she-cat w/ light green eyes *Mudnose - We Will Put Description! Apprentices: *Swiftpaw - very pale creamy brown tom w/ brown paws, tail tip, underbelly and ice blue eyes *Stonepaw - light gray tom w/ a white underbelly and light green eyes *Dirtpaw - dark brown tabby tom w/ black stripes and dark green eyes *Cherrypaw - very dark ginger she-cat w/ white stockings, tail-tip and yellow eyes (medicine cat apprentice) Queens: ' *Shadowstar - beautiful dark gray she-cat w/ light gray stripes and dark blue eyes. ''Owned *Blueshine - beautiful silvery she-cat w/ dark gray stripes and light blue eyes. Owned *Dewstep - dark tortoiseshell she-cat w/ very dark green eyes *Fireflower - dark ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes Owned by:Shadeflower '''Elders: *Shortgaze - blind dusky brown she-cat w/ gray eyes who is also nearly deaf *Whitefoot - sleek black tom w/ white paws and dark brown eyes *Graytail - solid pale gray tom w/ dark blue eyes *Featherfall - silver tabby she-cat w/ light amber eyes Kits: *Petalkit - black she-cat w/ white spots and yellowy-green eyes *Dapplekit- light tortoiseshell she-cat w/ brown eyes *Willowkit- pretty silver she-cat w/ gray paws and big brown eyes. Owned *Tawnykit- pretty blue-gray she-cat w/ deep amber eyes. Owned